Zombiepowder 2
by DorkFlavoredNerds
Summary: What happened after Gamma left? Contains both Gamma's and Elwood's story.


**Track 28- Hell's Gate**

"Elwood!" Angelle exclaimed, shaking the sleeping boy. "Where's Gamma!?" she asked. He opened one eye to see Angelle tearing up.

"How should I know?" he asked, sitting up. "I'm surprised you aren't clinging to him right now." Elwood scratched his head and yawned, while his guard was down, Angelle's boot got familiar with his head, while his head got familiar with the concrete floor. "OW!" he shouted.

"How can you yawn lazily while my dear Gamma could be in trouble!?" Angelle cried.

"He left?" Nazna said, wiping blood on a handkerchief. "That's strange, he didn't even take the Ring of the Dead…"

"Oh, that reminds me…" one of her maids held out an envelope to Elwood. "Gamma left this for you."

'Be happy I'm leaving that one for you!

Things are going to get a lot harder from here.

Are you up to it?'

-Gamma

"So," Nazna said, reading over Elwood's shoulder. "This one's for you, huh? That's a surprise." The doctor pulled out a wooden box, with glass over the top to show the single ring. It looked like a cheap ring from a quarter machine. He took the box, slipping it into his pocket and stood up.

"Gamma left? Without saying goodbye to his love?" Angelle squeaked. Then tears and wails erupted from the tiny blonde girl.

"Stop that fit, it's unsightly," Nazna demanded. "If you want that man so bad, why don't you follow him?"

"B-b-but he's already gone…" she sputtered.

"You're a psychic! Shouldn't someone as powerful as you find him easily?" Nazna asked.

"I haven't worked on that one yet, because I was working super hard on the Zone slider."

"But wouldn't that make this the perfect time to practice it then?" Elwood asked, finally speaking up.

"All I can do is find a general direction," Angelle sighed.

"Well, that's just fine… As long as we have that, we should be fine."

"So, we're both going?" Angelle said, standing up. "No! I won't accept that! You'll try and do something! I know you will!"

"I swear I won't, you're no where near my type anyways!" Elwood argued.

"Well, I'm still not going with you alone," Angelle said, sitting on the chair again. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "No." Elwood sighed, he knew it was useless to go alone, he'd be killed fast, especially considering the enemies he had already gone up against were probably weak, compared to the rest. Who was he kidding? He wasn't going to get anywhere, Angelle only wanted to find Gamma. Elwood wanted the rings of the dead, for his sister.

"Well, it's not like we'll be going down the same road anyways. I have to find more of the Rings…"

"Maybe someone else could escort you…" a voice like sandpaper suggested. All three of them looked at the source. A kid, not much older than Elwood. His black hair look windswept, but some hung over his thick black glasses. He wore a loose black button up shirt and tight faded jeans with boots overlapping them. "I'm sure Ms. Nazna has no more use of me, and I'm just as proficient if not more proficient in psychic abilities than Angelle."

"But who will go with me?" Angelle cried out.

"Just stay and wait with me, Angelle. I don't want to lose another great psychic savant," Nazna said, putting her hand on Angelle's shoulder. "Are you sure, Casey?"

"Of course. I've paid off my debts, what more can I do here?" the boy with thick glasses answered. "And I've always wanted to see the world, what more exciting way than looking for Zombiepowder?"

"Fine," Nazna answered. "I guess I can't argue, I don't own you anymore."

"Then it's settled, I assist Mr. Elwood. We leave tonight?" he asked, turning to smile a little at him. Elwood grinned, nodding.

* * *

Elwood stood in front of Gemini labs, awaiting tiny Casey. He stepped out, two bags slung over his shoulder. Casey handed one to Elwood and another larger wooden case,"For the Rings."

"And the bags?" Elwood asked. Casey didn't reply, only started walking on without Elwood. Elwood sighed, scratching the back of his head and pulling the bag on.

"So, Mr. Elwood, which way are we going anyways?" Casey finally asked as they came to a fork in the road. He froze, he had no idea where to find a ring! But how could he show that to Casey? He looked down to hide his nervousness and put his chin in his hand. Casey merely laughed,"No idea? Give the ring here then." Elwood looked at him, wide-eyed. "I know what it can do to me, I don't have to actually touch it." Hesitantly, he handed Casey the box. Putting one hand under and over it, he closed his eyes.

_BOOM!_

Casey was sent flying into the tree at the center of the fork, his shaggy went from glossy black to gray. The box lay between him and Elwood, they both stared at the box, wide eyed.

"Idiots! I could've told you that the ring would've done that! That's it, we're looking for Gamma. Maybe that'll lead you two idiots to a ring," Angelle said, walking up behind them.

"How long have you been following us?" Elwood asked.

"She just got here, she used zone slider. I felt her presence as she popped in, right as I finding which way the closest ring was."

"And where is it?" Elwood asked.

"Blue Note."


End file.
